


Sugar Shack

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, lunch goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's learning a new cuisine. Lunch is late. That's all right. He and Rupe have an idea for keeping the kids occupied. It's not a *good* idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Shack

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs 1963 song, Sugar Shack.

Sherlock’s apron declared ‘Cooking is science for hungry people’ (a gift from Nirupa) but the table wasn’t laid for lunch.

Ford stared at the test tubes of liquids suspended in warming water-baths. “Are you making science soup?”

Rupe was teaching Sherlock how to cook Nigerian dishes. (They never made plain food when they could get more inventive.) Lunch was late, however, so this was to distract hungry kids for another half hour.

Sherlock gave each child a bottle of solution. “We’re testing for sugars.”

“Why?” demanded Violet. She preferred food experiments that splattered.

“For a case.”

“Pants on fire,” Violet accused.

Nirupa laughed. “Our girl has you pegged.”

“It’s a game,” Sherlock amended.

“With prizes.” Rupe revealed the toffee Poppets, Yorkie bars, Bakewell tarts, Fizz Wizz and Hobnobs. (Sherlock and Nirupa were both sugar fiends: this bounty came from their combined stashes.)

“Add ten drops of the solution to the tubes,” instructed Sherlock, “If sugar is present, the liquid will turn green, yellow or dark red, from least to most sugar. Correctly identify which sweet is dissolved in each specimen and it’s yours.”

The game was on.

Both children won.

When John and Mary returned to two children screaming around the flat like hyperactive pinballs, the only other clue to this bad idea was a bottle of blue solution labelled _Benedict’s._

**Author's Note:**

> [Benedict's Solution ](http://www.sciencecompany.com/Benedicts-Solution-4oz-P6408C670.aspx) is a real thing, used to test for simple sugars. With a name like that, how could I resist?
> 
> The items offered as prizes are all British sweets, cakes and biscuits (so my google-fu tells me).


End file.
